The After Math
by Mrs.FangBelikovIvashkovWayland
Summary: Max's heart is broken when Fang leaves. But will she move on? Dylan is constantly trying to make a move while fang is in New York forming a new group of bird kids. But when disaster strikes, what will be the after math?Fax! Previously: Angel:Maximum Ride
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So at the beginning Max is being very moppy and not much like her strong lets get to it self but it's all for a reason and will come together once you read the rest of the story so, **

**LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

MAX POV:

It's been one week since Fang left and I haven't left my room. I can't face the flock; I can't let them see me in all this pain. My face is permanently stained by all the tears that run down my face, everyday, every second. I heard a faint knock on my door. I decided to ignore it and stuffed a pillow over my head, blocking out the noise. The knocking didn't stop and after a few minutes of non stop knocking I couldn't handle it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled sobbing. Dylan nervously opened the door. He saw the pain on my face and he was about to leave when I stopped him. "Wait! I need someone to talk to." I said quietly. Dylan was the newest member of the flock and doesn't know the full extent of how much I love Fang. I figured it would be easiest to talk to someone who doesn't know me as well as the rest of the flock; someone who doesn't know how much I hated emotion. He moved over to sit next to me on the bed and took my hand.

"Max, I'll listen to anything you say. You need to release all of this pain!" He said.

"I miss him. I miss him so much. I don't know why he left." Or why he broke my heart, I added to myself.

"I don't know either Max, but I will help you through it." He promised. My heart swelled with happiness. Someone was going to help me. He gently pushed one of my stray hairs away from my face, his hand resting on my cheek he said, "Max, I know you don't know it yet, but you love me and you will get over him." The immediate swell of happiness left and was replaced with anger. How dare he say that! Fang just left!

"I will never love anyone but Fang." I hissed. He grimaced from my words.

"I'm sorry Max, but I was made for you. Just wait and you will notice." Dylan said frowning. He leaned down, kissed my forehead, then left. I sat there on my bed not doing anything, just thinking. Dylan was wrong about me loving him but he was right about how I shouldn't hold in all of my pain. I had a flock to take care of and sitting here moping wasn't helping. I slowly got up from my warm bed and stepped over to my door. Slowly turning the handle the door creaked open and my room was flooded with the hallway light. I walked to the kitchen, I barely have eaten anything and I was well overdue for breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose and I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe that I didn't even realize how much I missed Iggy's wonderful cooking. I turned the corner to the kitchen and ran in to a body with a full head of dark curly hair.

"ZOMG! Max! You came out of your room! Are you alright? Wait, of course you're not alright! Fang left. Wow, Max I am so sorry. I don't know why he left. I'm so sad. Iggy's making breakfast. You must be hungry!" Nudge went on talking until I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Nudge! I'm fine. And yes I am hungry." Iggy had dropped a pancake on the ground in shock when he heard me enter. He looked directly at me (even though he's blind) with his mouth shaped in a perfect o.

"Max…" He ran over to me and crushed me to his chest wrapping his arms around me. I hesitated at first but then slowly put my arms around him. Wow, I didn't know how much I needed that. "Fang is such a jerk! It's going to be fine. We really missed you."

I then realized how stupid I had been to be wasting away in my room. I had a family. People who loved me and who wouldn't leave.

As the day went on it almost felt as if everything was back to normal. We were now enjoying a delicious dinner of macaroni and cheese, made by Iggy of course. "Hey Max, remember the time when you made macaroni and it was so gross that Fang spit it out and then you dumped it on him? OMG that stuff was soooo gross. I am so glad you didn't make I think I would puke! Ewww, puking is soo gross! Even worse than your cooking!" Nudge kept talking and talking until Gazzy threw his hand over her mouth, but my mind was somewhere else.

I was remembering the memory Nudge brought up. It was the day after Jeb left us and my attempt at cooking was not a success. It was also a memory I had remembered when I thought Fang was dead. A tear leaked down my cheek as I remembered that this day wasn't back to normal and it never will be until Fang is back. Twenty years…It was to long. I jumped up from the table not wanting the flock to see me cry and ran to the living room. I threw myself on to the couch and started crying. I felt something tap my shoulder and I instinctively reacted. I shot around and punched who ever it was in the face.

"Gosh Max! Do you always have to hit something?" Iggy stood there rubbing his cheek right below his eye. He took a step forward holding out his hands. "You're not going to hit me again are you?"

"Of course not! I'm so sorry!" I slid my butt over to make room on the small brown couch. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his. Iggy had always been a big brother to me (even though we're not sure who's older) and he always helped me through things. We sat there in quiet until Iggy said something.

"I miss him too." I was about to interrupt him when he continued "I know it's not the same as being in love with him but he was my best friend and brother." I just sat there. Fang had been so quiet and to himself I never really thought that he had other _best _friends besides me but now that I think about, he and Iggy had been close. Fang had been Iggy's first friend, his first cage mate, the first one to help Iggy when he lost his sight, even the first one to give him girl advice (even though Gazzy couldn't really give Iggy girl advice). I realized then how much of an idiot I've been. I have been sitting in my room for a WEEK feeling like I was the only one who missed him. Everyone missed him. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and maybe even Dylan. They all missed him and I knew that I wasn't in this alone. They'll help me. They will help me get Fang back…no matter what it takes.

_**A/N: So this is kind of short but it is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it! Please review…It would help a lot if you add in some criticism that will help me know what to do better. Feel free to tell me some stuff you'd like me to add in. I'm open to any ideas and don't worry this is a FAX story! NOT MYLAN OR MIGGY! I have some great ideas on what's going to happen but like I said feel free to give me some advice or ideas! Please Review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm not sure if I will continue this so tell me what you think! REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Apparently I have to do a disclaimer so….**_

_**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I OWNED FANG! Has anyone read the book "Flipped"? If you have then you would know that the chapters go back and forth between the main girl Julianna and the main boy Bryce. I'm gunna do that with this story too. Since the first chapter was in Max's point of view, this one will be in Fang's point of view. I might throw a chapter in that's Dylan's point of view. So, I hope you like Fang's point of view! While writing the beginning of this chapter I was listening to "I Hate Myself for Losing you" by Kelly Clarkson so there might be some similarities to the song at the beginning. **_

Fang POV:

All the commotion from the outside city noise woke me out of my dream. I sat up wide awake in an empty bed staring at an empty room. I had this weird feeling inside me and then I realized what it was; I was homesick; I missed everything that I had left back at home. I don't know why I am complaining though because I have my self to blame for the state I'm in. It's been one week since I had left; one week since I left the love of my life, my soul mate, and my best friend. I stood up from my warm bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Today I would have to try to find other bird kids. We needed to find others like us to survive and save the world. I walked over to the shower and turned the heat to full blast. Unfortunately, the

Hotel's "VERY HOT" was really just warmer than cold. I stripped (_**A/N: Hopefully that's stripped like getting undressed not stripped like the red and white on the flag. I don't know how to spell ha-ha) **_down and stepped into the old tiled shower. The water sprayed onto my head and back. My thoughts immediately went to….who? Yup, you guessed it. Max. Memories of Max, thoughts of Max, even just her name. Max, Max, Max. It was actually kind of pathetic. What kind of guy I am I? I'm supposed to be the all mighty Fang, the emotionless rock! Trust me I am feeling pretty much the opposite of emotionless. My mind wandered to Akila and Total's wedding. That was probably the hardest day of my life. Saying goodbye to Max was harder than fighting 1,000 erasers and flyboys.

_**(A/N: So in the flashback Max and Fang kiss and I'm sorry if it's weird but I've never kissed anyone before so I'm basing this on other book's I've read.)**_

Flashback:

"_Max, I think I'll go back to the house."_

"_Oh, I'll go with you then."_

"_Naw, It's alright stay here and get some cake, party down with your funky self" I said smiling. She looked up at me with her gorgeous smile spreading from ear to ear. My smile faltered knowing that I might not see that smile again. I leaned down, staring into her beautiful dark eyes. "I love you" I thought. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. The second our lips touched, electricity shot through us. She tilted her head to the side trying to get closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her with everything I had. Her hands got caught in my hair when we heard a voice._

"_Dude, get a room!" Iggy yelled ruining our moment. Max smiled laughing. _

_I leaned down once more and gently kissed her lips as a tear slipped out from my eyes. I turned before she could see and walked to the house. My bag was already packed hidden underneath the bed and covered by a blanket. I pulled it out and grabbed a note pad and a pen and started to write the note that would break my loves heart._

"_Dear Max-_

_You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way-clean, ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was happy. _

_ But I'm leaving tonight, leaving the flock, and this time it's for good. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up all together, it makes this one big right."_

_I paused to gather my thoughts as tears streamed down my face._

"_Dylan's a little bit right about how being here might be putting the rest of you in danger. The threat might have been just about Dr. Hans, but we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit right about how splitting up the flock will help all of us survive. And the rest of the flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other-we can't help it. _

_ The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're the one I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray. _

_ I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray-at least for a while. You're not at your best when you're focused on me. I mean, you're at your best Maxness, but not your best leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The flock mostly needs leaderness. And Angel, if you're listening to this, it ain't you sweetie. Not yet._

_ At least for a couple more years, the flock needs a leader to survive, no matter how capable everyone thinks he or she is. The truth is that they do need a leader, and the truth is that you are the best leader. It's one of the things I love about you."_

_I sat and thought a little, then continued writing._

_ "But the more I thought about it, the more sure I got that this is the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for all of us together, our flock._

_ Please don't try to find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today."_

_I felt kinda bad making jokes in such a serious time but I couldn't help it._

"_And seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and I'd end up leaving again, and then we'd have to go through this all over again. _

_ Please make us only go through this once."_

_I knew there were plenty of times I had said no to Max but if she asked me to come back I don't think I would be able to resist._

_ "I love you. I love your smile, you snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making in shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing your wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers, right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me."_

_I started crying, like a big doofus. Wow, I am not as manly as I thought._

_ "You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we've ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wing or without. _

_ Tell you what, sweetie: If in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the would is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on it._

_ Good-bye, my love. _

_ Fang_

_ P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them."_

_I stood up and wiped my face off with the back of my hand. I grabbed an envelope and wrote "Maximum" one the front of it. I propped it up on the dresser by the door and left it there. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I stepped out of the house looking out over the yard at the wedding seeing Max dancing with Angel. I stood there for another second then started running. My wings opened and I was flying. Flying away from Maximum Ride, the love of my life._

End of Flashback (_**A/N: I don't have internet on this laptop and I had to look at the book and write the whole letter instead of just copying and pasting it off a website. It took a long time!)**_

I had memorized every word of the letter and will never forget them. I noticed the water had gone ice cold and shut it off. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I waked over to the old dusty hotel bed and grabbed the new laptop I had "bought" after I left my old one with Max. I opened up the internet page and went to my blog. Still had over a million views and a ton of comments on my last post; It was on me leaving Max.

**Reply's to post:**

_**AllyKat:**_** Right now I really want to punch you in the face! Everything was working out and then you had to go and screw it up. Typical guy status right there! You thought it would be better but now think how bad Max is doing. Why didn't you just stick her in a cage and let white coats torture her, you jackwagon! At least that would eventually end! Fang, you messed up and you better fix it! With hatred, AllyKat**

_**OhMyFADWJD:**_ **Fang, you are one retarded doo doo face! I wish you would just die! Even though I would die if you died. Max is probably dying in side right now. Grrrr! You make me soooo mad you butt head! You're such a saggot (A/N: I made that word up)! I hate you! From, OhMyFADWJD**

_**Fishin'4hotguys: **_**Oh my GAWD! You're finally single! You are soooo hot! **

**Call Me, Fishin'4hotguys**

_**FangandMax4eva: **_**Wow Fang! I thought that you learned your lesson when you left Max before! You're only breaking her heart even more and you're breaking your promise. Max will NEVER forgive you! You don't love her, you don't love her at all. –FangandMax4eva**

_**SibG: **_** No! NO NO NO NO NO NO! NO! No No No No No No No No No No! No No No No No No No No! You couldn't have left Max! No No No No No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE NO! **

**From, SibG**

There were still 1000 more comments. I couldn't stand to read anymore! Did they not know that I didn't want to leave Max! I did it to keep her safe! I couldn't stand to read that people were thinking I left Max because I didn't care about her. I love her! I love her with every cell in my body! Every feather on my wings! She was more than the world to me….Wow, I'm really starting to sound like that sap Edward Cullan! It was true though, no matter how sappy I sounded I loved her. I decided then that I had to find other kids like the flock. We had to save the world. The sooner the world is saved, the sooner I could be with Max.

I walked out of my hotel room and punched the elevator button. I stood there waiting for what felt like an hour until the door finally opened. I stepped into the black and white elevator with some weird piano music playing in the background. I never liked elevators. I feel trapped. It reminded me to much of the cages at the School. As soon as the doors opened I ran out and rushed into the warm humid New York air. The cars sped by on my right side as people were hastening to get to work. I walked to the nearest phone booth to find a phone book. I flipped through to find what I was looking for; The Institute. I ripped out the page and stuffed it into my pocket. I turned around to see a man in a dark long coat staring at me. I rotated forward and started speed walking. I turned another corner and found myself in an alley. Note to self: Don't go into an alley when you're being followed. As I started running threw the alley I tried to open up my wings. The alley wasn't wide enough and I couldn't fly. On the other side of the alley another man in a dark jacket walked through. I was trapped. It then dawned on me. These people worked for Itex, The Institute, or the School. No matter which one they were taking me to it would lead me right to where I needed to go. I stopped walking and just stood there. The two men were getting closer and I could finally see their faces. One of them looked really screwed up. He had crooked yellow teeth and bulged out eyes. His bottom lip was cut and swelling. I turned around to see the man who was following me from the phone booth. I was shocked! It wasn't a man at all. It was….

_**A/N: Oooohhhh cliffy! So the second half of this chapter was kinda rushed and I had meant to put the comments on Fang's blog from the reviewers of my story but I wanted to get this out ASAP so I decided not to. I hope this one was better than the first chapter and please don't forget to give me some constructive criticism! I would really like to know what I could improve on or what I could fix. I open to ideas to soooo…..REVIEW! Thanks,**_

_**Sydney**_


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV:

Last night I had decided that I was going to move on. I love Fang with everything but I couldn't let the flock down and just lay in bed crying. Fang wasn't coming back and I had to get used to that fact. I got up from bed rubbing my eyes and slipped on a dark purple t-shirt with my dark straight jeans. Pulling my hair up in a messing ponytail I walked out of the room when I ran into someone. "Sorry Max" Dylan said.

"It's alright" I replied. I was about to walk away when I heard him whisper,

"By the way Max, you look nice" I stopped in the hallway and glanced back but he was already gone. That boy is one confusing person. I pushed Dylan out of my mind and walked towards the kitchen. Why it is that food is always the first thing on my mind in the morning? Ha-ha, maybe it's because I live with the best cook in the world! Or it could be that over half my life I've been on the run and was seriously food deprived. Hmm…both. I stepped around corner in to the hallway that leads to the kitchen when I heard tons of laughing. What could be so funny?

"Ha-ha, remember when Max tried wearing make up? She looked like a clown!" The group busted out laughing. Dude, that wasn't even funny!

"Really? Because I think that I resembled your mom!"

Ok, me going to the whole "your mom" thing was probably the worst come back that anyone could think of besides "your face" but I couldn't think of anything else!

The flock just stared at me then started laughing again! What's there problem?

"Why can't I stop laughing?" Nudge blurted out in between her giggle fit. Every one just kept on laughing until I figured it out.

"IGGY! GAZZY! Did you let out some of your laughing gas?" I yelled

"He-he…I think I did! Ha-ha! Why'd I do that?"

Idiots. I live with a house of runaway two percent bird kids who are complete idiots. Jeez, I have to get out of here. I grabbed some waffles of the table top and walked out the back kitchen door. I needed some time to think of what we were going to do next. I walked over to the open space beside the house. The once green grass was turning brown from the summer heat, but the home made "runway" would still work. I took of my ratty purple shirt leaving me in my tank top. My wings snapped open, the breeze flowing trough them felt amazing. I stretched them out a little then took off running. I jumped up and started flapping my wings. I pushed the wind down and soared higher. That's when I did what I loved to do most. I started flying as fast as I could. I went faster and faster and was about to set of into my hyper speed, when another idiot in my life stopped in front of me. Because I wasn't expecting it I stopped in mid air and started falling. Dylan swooped down and caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Wow, my charming good looks affected you more than I thought" He smirked.

"Ha, don't flatter your self." I replied back. "The only reason I fell was because I wasn't expecting you."

"What ever you say babe." He said walking off towards the house.

Ahhhhhhhh! That sexist pig! He can't just go around calling me "Babe". I had a much better nickname for him but I would get in trouble from Angel if I said it. Let me just tell you, if that guy doesn't leave soon I am going to go mad! How could those stupid scientists be so wrong? He could in no way be my soul mate. He drives me crazy and I can't STAND him!

'That's usually how attraction works Max. You're just in denial.' And cue the stinkin' stupid voice in my head. Is my day just going to get worse and worse?

'Well, you know what Voice? Maybe if you weren't some insane scientist you would actually know what the word "attraction" meant. I'm pretty sure what I'm feeling is the opposite.'

And as usual, no reply. I think that God just wanted me to have a very suckish life so that when I go to heaven (if I don't go to down there) I would be more grateful. Or God doesn't exist and I have no chance. I'm rooting for the first option. I walked through the door into our living room. I plopped down onto the couch then stood up again when I noticed how quiet the house was. I walked into the kitchen (I figured that's where the flock always is) and saw three sleeping bird kids asleep on the ground. Well, laughing could be exhausting I guess. I went up stairs to go to my bedroom when I stopped at Fang's door. I hadn't gone in their since he had left, but for some reason today I did. The door creaked open as I turned the door handle and pushed it open. I stepped inside the all black bedroom and stood there. I slowly walked over to the bed and hesitantly sat down on it. The whole room was making my heart ach. His scent still lingered in the air, cologne and cinnamon, some of his clothes remained scattered on the floor, and a picture of him and I was sitting on his dresser. When had someone taken this? It must have been Angel with her new camera that Fang had given her. The picture was Fang with his arm around my waist and my head resting on his broad shoulder. My eyes were closed, but his were looking at me. There was so much love in his eyes I don't know how I didn't notice he loved me before he left.

"I love you Fang" I whispered. I layed my head on his pillow breathing in his smell, then slowly drifted off in the land of sleep. Little did I know that when I woke up all heck would break loose, because that's what happened everyday in the life of Maximum Ride.

"MAX! Wake up! Wake up! The erasers are back!" Screamed Nudge. I immediately shot up into defense mode. I flew down stairs (no pun intended) and scanned the room. Each one of the kids were fighting as hard as they could but it wasn't enough. Iggy swung his arm up and punched an eraser right in the jaw then knocked him out. The Gasman and Angel were doing the best fighting the same eraser but it wasn't enough. The eraser was about to smack Angel down when I jumped up and kicked his stomach sending him flying back ward. The flock had taken out six erasers when I was asleep but there were still four more fighting Nudge and Iggy. Angel and Gazzy ran over to assist Iggy, while I went to help Nudge. Nudge was an amazing fighter considering she was a blabber mouth, fashion queen. She swung out her leg swinging it across the erasers ankle causing it to trip and fall. She kicked him hard where no guy wants to be kicked while I punched his face repeatedly. His nose was gushing blood and blood trickled out his mouth. Iggy, Gazzy and Angel were already fighting the next eraser when I was Nudge get thrown across the room. There was a loud slam as she hit the wall.

"NUDGE!" I screamed. I without delay knocked out the eraser while the others ran toward Nudge. The erasers were unconscious but I knew they wouldn't stay that way for long.

Iggy was quietly inspecting her injuries with an odd expression on his face…was it love? Or just concern? "We need to get her to a hospital. She has three broken ribs, her right leg is broken and so is her wing. She's lost a lot of blood." Iggy said. Even though I hated the idea of a hospital, I knew he was right.

"Okay, up and away. We'll find the nearest one." I replied.

Iggy gently picked Nudge up bridal style and started walking out of the house. We all followed and right as we stepped out of the house we began to fly. We flew as fast as we could to Sky Ridge Hospital _**(A/N: Really a hospital in Colorado)**_. We glided down to the ground and quickly walked into the hospital.

"Help! We need help!" Gazzy yelled. A nurse sped over to us and looked us up and down.

"What happened to you guys?" The nurse asked as another grabbed Nudge and brought her into a room. Dang it, I forgot to come up with an excuse!

"Uhh…well you see….we were…umm…on our way to school, yeah on our way to school!" That was a good start. "And we….got stopped by a gang!" Oh yeah, I'm the greatest.

"Hunny, it's Saturday."

"Yeah, and tomorrows Sunday. What's your point?" I replied.

"School is Monday through Friday. Since today is Saturday there is no school." She said "If you don't tell me the truth we're going to have to your parents."

I mumbled a colorful word. Just imagine it; Oh hey Dad! If it wasn't for your stupid mutant creations called erasers, Nudge wouldn't be seriously hurt or possibly dying. Or, Hey Mom! Yeah, Nudge is hurt because erasers attacked. No thanks. My mom would freak out and make us live with her and my "dad" wouldn't do anything to help.

"No, you can't do that." I said.

"Max, I'll just take care of it." Angel said. I was confused for a second but then remembered Angel could control minds. It was actually really creepy and reminded me of a movie Fang and Iggy had wanted to watch called Star Wars. Something about Jedi mind tricks?

"You will not call our parents, you will help Nudge and you will not be suspicious or ask any questions." Angel said calmly. Wow, I could just imagine her moving her hand across in front of the nurse's face.

"I will not call your parents, I will help Nudge, and I will not be suspicious or ask any questions." The nurse repeated then she took of into the room that Nudge was taken. The next few hours were heck and I couldn't wait until we could see Nudge and make sure she was alright.

**DYLANS POV**

After I had scared Max when she was flying I had decided to take a flight to France. It didn't take long with the wings and I needed sometime to think about how I would make my next move on Max. I had been thinking of going to Villefranche sur Mer to relax on the romantic beach but then decided to go straight to the source. The city of love, Paris. I landed in green field and started walking toward the city. Once in the city, I was walking along the stores when I saw a man down on one knee speaking to a beautiful girl.

"Je vous aimerai toujours. Nous etions faits I'un pour les autres, tu es mon ame soeur. Voulez-vous me marie?" He said in french. One of my powers was to understand any laungage so I could easily know what he was saying. He said, I will love you forever. We were made for each other, you are my soul mate. Will you marry me? Wow, his situation sounded like mine! He had a soul mate too!

"Oui oui! Bien sur! Je t'aime!" She said yes! That means Max could end up with me!

They embraced and then when they stopped the man looked at me.

"Why are you staring at us?" He said with a heavy accent.

"Oh, I was just admiring the love you have for your fiancé. I have a girlfriend in America and I am trying to think of a way to impress her." I know that Max wasn't yet my girlfriend, but she will be.

The man welcomed me onto the bench and started giving me my plan.

Iggy POV

Jeez! When are we going to be able to see my love! She could be dying! I paced around the waiting room in the hospital in frustration. Now I know how Max felt when Fang was beat up by Ari. Nudge isn't even gone and I'm going crazy. I understand why Max was so depressed when Fang was gone.

I couldn't stop thinking about Nudge! Is she alright? Is she hurt? Is she permanently hurt in a way? She could be paralyzed! Or maybe she's de-

"Excuse me are y'all here for Nudge?" A nurse asked in a slight southern accent. The flocked rushed over to her.

"Yes we are." Max said.

"Well, Nudge suffered a lot including a broken leg, arm and wing." The nurse didn't even stumble over the word wing. Angel must have made it affect all of the doctors. "You can see her, but first she asked to see only Iggy." Max stared at her confused.

"Whaaa? No, she would want to see us" Gazzy said.

"I am sorry, but the rest of y'all will have to sit out here until she's done seeing Iggy."

My mouth was hanging open in shock. Nudge wanted to see me! Just me! I followed the sound of the nurse's footsteps into the room where Nudge was being held. We walked and walked until we stopped. I searched for the bed then felt a leg. Whoa, Nudge needed a shave! "Nudge?" I asked.

"Uh, sorry but my name's Hubert, though you're welcome to keep holding my leg." I stepped back in disgust when I heard a soft laugh behind me. I turned and heard her voice.

"Oh, Iggy, if only you could see your face right now." Nudge said. The nurse took hold of my hand and led me to a chair next to Nudge's bed.

"Nudge! Are you alright? Of course not you're in the hospital. I'm so sorry! I should have protected you bett..." I was cut of by her laugh again.

"Wow, you're starting to sound like me! Don't worry, I am fine."

I reached over and rested my hand on her cheek. "I was so worried. I thought I would never hear your voice again." I couldn't say I thought I wouldn't see her again because well, I can't see her anyways.

"I was scared too." Her voice sounded closer. "I was scared I wouldn't be able to do this."

And then the most amazing thing happened. I felt her lips press against mine. I lifted my hand up against her back while her hands were tangled in my overgrown hair. I know it sounds fake and cheesy but I really did feel electricity go through my whole body, right from my lips where her perfect ones were pressed against all the way to my toes. This was amazing. We kissed for a little longer until I heard a cough behind us. I thought it was the nurse until I heard the voice

"Sorry to interrupt your precious moment but I'm afraid that you have to go with us." A deep voice said. Someone grabbed me and tied my hands together.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed but it was no use. We were all ready being dragged out of the room.

**A/N: Sorry for the suuuuuupppppeeeeerrrr late update! I feel horrible! I know this chapter kind of sucks but for some reason I hate riding from Max's point of view! There's nothing going on at the house! So I had to make something up and it's kind of lame. The Dylan part was stupid but I realized in the middle of writing them in the hospital that Dylan disappeared so I had to make something up. Trust me, the next chapter from Fangs point of view will be some much better! Here is a sneek peek from the horrible cliff hanger I left you with last time. **

Fang POV:

Last Chapter: _The two men were getting closer and I could finally see their faces. One of them looked really screwed up. He had crooked yellow teeth and bulged out eyes. His bottom lip was cut and swelling. I turned around to see the man who was following me from the phone booth. I was shocked! It wasn't a man at all. It was…._

It was Brigid. Her bright red hair was blowing softly in the wind but for some reason it didn't seem as great as it was when we were on the submarine. At first I was actually happy to see her. Then it dawned on me; she's a bad guy...uhh I mean girl. That whole time I had trusted her, she was a friend!

"How could you?" I accused.

"Oh Fang, did you really think that I would be on your side? I was used to break you and Max apart. Ha, but you did that yourself."

Oh that—"I didn't break up with her! I'm going back!" Just not for a while I added in my head.

"Sorry but I'm afraid that won't be possible. Michael, grab him!" I started to try to run past Brigid but the ugly man grabbed my shoulder. I turned and threw a punch at his face. He grasped my wrist and twisted it between my back. I lifted my foot up behind me and kicked him where it hurts. He let go and groaned, falling to his knees. I punched his face three more times before he blacked out. I turned around to see Brigid holding a brick above my head. That was the last thing I could remember.

**A/N: Okay, that's it! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW! ALSO I STILL WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK; IGGY AND NUDGE OR IGGY AND ELLA? PLUS, I REALLY WANT TO CHANGE THE TITTLE OF THIS STORY, THERE ARE TO MANY JUST LIKE IT. HELP PLEASE? REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fang POV:

Last Chapter: _The two men were getting closer and I could finally see their faces. One of them looked really screwed up. He had crooked yellow teeth and bulged out eyes. His bottom lip was cut and swelling. I turned around to see the man who was following me from the phone booth. I was shocked! It wasn't a man at all. It was…._

It was Brigid. Her bright red hair was blowing softly in the wind but for some reason it didn't seem as great as it was when we were on the submarine. At first I was actually happy to see her. Then it dawned on me; she's a bad guy...uhh I mean girl. That whole time I had trusted her, she was a friend!

"How could you?" I accused.

"Oh Fang, did you really think that I would be on your side? I was used to break you and Max apart. Ha, but you did that yourself."

Oh that—"I didn't break up with her! I'm going back!" Just not for a while I added in my head.

"Sorry but I'm afraid that won't be possible. Michael, grab him!" I started to try to run past Brigid but the ugly man grabbed my shoulder. I turned and threw a punch at his face. He grasped my wrist and twisted it between my back. I lifted my foot up behind me and kicked him where it hurts. He let go and groaned, falling to his knees. I punched his face three more times before he blacked out. I turned around to see Brigid holding a brick above my head. That was the last thing I could remember.

I woke up hearing voices… that I recognized?

"I'm scared!" a girl's voice whispered.

"It will be alright! Just keep holding on to my hand" a boy's voice whispered back.

I tried to turn my head to look at the owners of the voices. They sounded too familiar. My head was unable to turn for some reason. It was restricted somehow. "Iggy? Nudge? Is that you?" I waited in silence for an answer when I heard it,

"Fang? FANG! OMG you're here! Well, obviously you're here! How would we be talking to you if you weren't! We need out! I don't know what to do! Please!" Nudge started bursting into to tears. Girls, I sighed in my head.

"Nudge! Calm down we'll be fine! Iggy, can you reach over to the latch to undo my head restrictor?"

"I think so, let me try" Iggy replied. He reached over and fumbled around a little until I heard a pop and my head was free. I lifted my head up and turned it in the direction of Nudge and Iggy. What I saw… "Uhmm...Iggy? Did you just kiss Nudge?" I asked with the shock clear in my voice.

"Well, we sort of...umm…got together…at one point in.."

"We confessed our true feeling at the hospital after I had been almost killed in an eraser attack and the rest of the flock was in the waiting room, but then we got kidnapped!" Nudge interrupted Iggy.

I felt overwhelmed with the amount of information I had to take in. The flock was attacked by erasers? Iggy and Nudge had always liked each other? Then it dawned on me…Max and the rest of the flock could be in danger!

"Iggy! Is Max alright?"

"Is Max alright? IS MAX ALRIGHT ? Of course she's not alright! You freaking left her Fang! You left her heart broken in a million pieces. She stayed in her room for WEEKS and cried every night since the day you left. Now tell me, do you think she's alright?"

I stood there in silence staring at him. And finally, I broke. I just couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm so sick and tired of everyone blaming this on me! I was keeping her safe! I would not be the reason of her death! Do you think that I haven't been suffering? I love her! I freaking love her with every fiber in my body. That's why I left! Don't blame this on me. Do NOT blame this on me." I fell to the ground sobbing. Who ever said I was an emotionless rock was wrong, because I'm being crushed with a thousand emotions right now. "I need her Iggy. I need her so badly."

"Then come back with me Fang. Help find the rest of the flock and help her. Max needs you. She loves you so much."

"Then it's time…

We're going home. Let's find Max."

**A/N: I know, I know, super short and lame chapter but I finally updated! I didn't really like the original storyline I had in mind for this story so I'm slowing shifting it away from that into my new idea. Please review!**

5 reviews- update in 2 weeks

10 reviews- update in 1 week

15 reviews- update in 5 days

25 reviews (highly unlikely) – update in 2 days.


End file.
